bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Momoko (FC)
| birthday = | age = | gender = Female | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = | unusual features = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = 4th Division | previous team = 9th Division | partner = | previous partner = Kenji Hiroshi | base of operations = 4th Division barracks | marital status = | education = | family = | clan = | status = Active | shikai = Not yet revealed | bankai = Not achieved }} Momoko (桃子) began her Shinigami career as an unseated officer of the 9th Division in the Gotei 13, under acting-Captain Shūhei Hisagi. Momoko graduated early to address the manpower shortage in the 9th Division following an Assault on the 9th Division and the murder of Captain Kazuya Kuchiki, and was subsequently assigned as an understudy to Kenji Hiroshi and Van Satonaka. After roughly two years she accepted a transfer to the 4th Division, where she was made the 7th Seated officer and leader of the 14th Advanced Relief Team under Captain Hisaka Tsukada. Appearance Momoko is a glasses-wearing young woman with black-coloured hair who is at least taller than Shūhei Hisagi.Towards the Future: Human World Investigation Like almost every member of the Ninth Division past and present, Momoko wears a sleeveless kosode. Personality As a recent graduate of the , Momoko found it difficult at first to find her feet as a member of the 9th Division, though she did enjoy her work at Seireitei Communication.Seireitei Communication When she's nervous she tends to brush her fringe to the side and adjust her glasses. After two years she settled into her new role, and became friendly with her coworkers.Blank period: The Noble Art Kenji has described her as "studious", though her confidence has soared since her transfer and she has demonstrated the same attitude as Ace when it comes to teasing her former teacher.Back From the Dead: Recuperation Momoko enjoys playing and serves as a GM for a group of 9th Division members and old academy friends.Towards the Future: Answers and Questions In fact, Kenji remarked that when she first started training under him, the only time she spoke much at all was when she was seated behind a GM screen.Blank period: Learning to Let Go Even after transferring out of the 9th Division Momoko continued running her established D&D campaigns with her former squadmates, which included her former teacher Van.Fly in the Stone: Diversion Literary works *'' '' -- Momoko reworked the core rule-book and made character sheets and classes relevant to and the . Her work was advertised in the Seireitei News Magazine and copies of her altered rule-book and character sheets where subsequently sold separately.Seireitei Communication! Come One, Come All! History Momoko was in her last year of study at the Shinō Academy when Captain Kazuya Kuchiki was murdered.Dawn of the Coven In the weeks following the attack Momoko, alongside Ace, Kichō and Mikado where placed on the fast-track and subsequently took on as unseated officers by acting-Captain Shūhei Hisagi. Prior to being placed in the 9th Division Momoko was touted as a future member of the Kidō Corps, with marks in her classes that where exemplary. Synopsis Renascence Beginning :Main article -- Renascence Beginning. 9th Division Assault arc *Towards the Future: Human World Investigation *Towards the Future: Answers and Questions *Towards the Future: Finalisation Blank period arc Evening Primrose arc *Blank period: The Noble Art *Blank period: Learning to Let Go Investigation arc *Blank period: Retaliation Cultist arc The New Substitute arc *Back From the Dead: Recuperation (mentioned) Bleach Renascence :Main article -- Bleach Renascence. Soul Society chapter *Fly in the Stone (mentioned) Powers and Abilities : As a recent graduate Momoko possesses some spiritual energy. Even as a student Momoko was skilled in the use of Kidō; as such she has remarkable command of her spiritual energy. After only two years as an understudy of Kenji and Van, Momoko received a promotion that saw her become a Seated officer in the 4th Division. Hohō: Momoko possesses enough skill with shunpo to float in the air. Kidō Expertise: Momoko was touted as a future member of the Kidō Corps during her studies, and was subsequently trained at length by Kenji and Van. Momoko eventually accepted a transfer to the 4th Division, where she became the leader of the 14th Advanced Relief Team. As a member of the 4th Division her skill in healing Kidō is notably high, and she was part of the team that stabilised Lieutenant Hisagi following his battle with Kensei Muguruma. Zanpakutō The name of Momoko's Zanpakutō is currently unknown. It takes the form of a wakizashi with white hilt wrapping and a bronze pentagonal-shaped guard. Kenji mused during his training of Michael Davis that Mikado, Ace, Momoko and Kichō had all undergone the exact same training to achieve their own Shikai that Michael was currently undergoing."After all this wasn't the first time Kenji had oversaw this type of training. Ace, Kichō, Mikado and Momoko could all attest to that." -- Excerpt from A Giving Soul during Kenji's training of Michael Davis. *' :' Not yet revealed. *' :' Not achieved. Author's notes Behind the scenes Trivia References & notes